Arashi no senshi: Storm Rage!
by Aria7
Summary: High angst warning? Very dark at times! Please read before dismissing! You know you want to read it really! Oneshot


Authors notes: 

Okay I'll admit it straight off this is a very strange character sketch about Sailor Nemesis, now you'll not really have heard of her, 'coz she's mine! Or at least this ones mine, so no taking without permission. There will be references made to the fanfic Forgotten, not forgiven, if you don't know what it is I suggest you head on over to the Bakery, (address is in The Vortex of Time notes). So that means one or two characters were made by them.

Now back to Sailor Nemesis, she is so far starring in two other fics The Vortex of Time and In with the old.

This is very angsty so be warned, and Sailor Nemesis is referred to both as her and I, because sometimes it will be the avatar, sometimes the spirit. Now that's over on with the sketch...

**__**

Arashi no senshi: Storm Rage!!

I am the soldier of the storm, the arashi no senshi. She who holds in her hands the power of the storm the flame of the Jakazuishou. I am she who binds the people of this darkened world, the tenth planet, this planet, this... Nemesis. A planet that is not gifted with light, whose eternal twilight can drive even those borne to it insane. Many still long for the light, the light of the Only Home, the light of Earth...

I am the soldier who binds these worlds. I finish the eternal trinity of the Shimmering triad. I control the Crystal of destruction, the Black crystal, the Jakazuishou. I am linked to creation, to the Kinzuishou, the Golden crystal, to Endymion. He is my opposite. He creates while I destroy. I am linked to preservation, to the Ginzuishou, to the Silver crystal, to Serenity. She is my opponent. She preserves while I destroy...

We are the Shimmering triad. We are the same, yet... so very different. But we all need one another, for when the triad is broken, we are broken.

I am the soldier of the Storm, the arashi no senshi. I was once another... Indra re'Chrysoberyl, eldest daughter of Chrysoberyl I queen of all Nemesis over four thousand years ago. Now I am Crystal re'Turquoise, eldest daughter of Jade~Spheria, youngest daughter of Adamant, Turquoise eldest son of Quartz. And as such I am bound to my clan of the Blackmoon, I am bound to my responsibilities as second lord of the clan. I am the heir of my mother, the patriarch, of the Blackmoon clan.

But I am bound to my lord, my prince, my Saffir. He is my cousin, but we are to be married. He is the son of the Shiroi oujisama, the white prince, the shining white messiah, my mothers' brother, my lovers' father, my own uncle.

Although he died so very long ago, he still shines over us. His aura still shines upon this darkened world, protecting us from all harm.

My guardian spirit prophesised his arrival, my guardian spirit prophesised my loves arrival. My guardian spirit prophesised this nearly one thousand years ago, when Adamant Polychrome my avatars ancestor came to her to beg of her return. She refused and so set in motion the events that would later come to pass. She refused telling him that the planet was not ready. For the Senshi Nemesis was within the hearts of too many of the populace. And so she would have to be purified. Only as it been now, one thousand years later, has the spirit finally been purified. Has the soul been purified.

Now my avatar has been purified, she is the descendent of the one who came to me. She is the descendent of the Senshi Saturn, the senshi of death and rebirth, the senshi...of destruction. My avatar controls the flame of the Jakazuishou, the crystal of destruction, the final member of the Shimmering triad. She is the eye of the Storm and so is the senshi of patience and of calm. But like the Nemesis from whence the planet was named she is the senshi of Vengeance, but like the planet itself she is the embodiment of the Storm, and thus controls the raging winds of this tenth planet, this dark planet.

I am the Arashi no senshi, guardian of the Kaze no Ouza. Controller of the Eternal storm that is Nemesis. Mistress of the Jakazuishou. I am also Crystal re'Turquoise, Blackmoon, second lord of the Blackmoon clan, heir of Jade~Spheria. Lover of Saffir re'Demando, Blackmoon, Kin Oujisama of Nemesis. Niece of Demando re'Adamant, Shiroi Oujisama of Nemesis, daughter of Jade~Spheria re'Adamant, Midori Oujosama of Nemesis.

I am the living embodiment of the Senshi Nemesis. The avatar of the Storm. The guardian of the tenth planet, the Arashi no senshi. I am Sailor Nemesis!!!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

See said it was strange. Now tell me what you think???

Quick phrase guide:

Kin Oujisama: Golden prince.

Shiroi Oujisama: White prince.

Midori Oujosama: Green princess.

Arashi no senshi: Soldier of the Storm.

Kaze no ouza: Throne of the Winds. (aka. The throne of Nemesis.)

Kinzuishou: If you don't know what these are you need help.

Ginzuishou:

Jakazuishou:

I think that's it... now review peoples!!


End file.
